


A Holiday Reborn

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [18]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: Kaiba tries to give Mokuba the Christmas they never had.
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Holiday Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dearfriendicanfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearfriendicanfly/gifts).



“Mokuba, go get dressed,” Kaiba ordered, a hint of mirth in his voice. “We’re going out for the evening.”

The youngest Kaiba ran to his older brother, almost knocking him down. “What is it, Seto? Is everything okay?” Mokuba asked, gripping tightly to his brother’s coat.

“You know how we always wanted to have a Christmas tree?”

Mokuba nodded. Gozaburo never allowed that sort of thing- “Too much play and no work,” he’d chide, before returning to his desk. Seto’s papercraft trees were nice, but _nothing_ as grand as the ones they’d see on TV, when they would sneak out past their bedtimes to watch holiday specials. 

Kaiba patted Mokuba on the head, playfully messing up his hair. “Well, Mokie, I’m the head of this company now, and we’re going to have a real Christmas tree this year.”

“Really?” Mokuba beamed, his eyes sparkling in delight. “Just like the ones on TV? With the lights and all?”

Kaiba smirked.

“Just like that. But even better, Mokuba. We’re going to that tree lot downtown, and your big brother is going to buy the biggest tree we can find! Just for us.”

“Seto! Thank you!” Mokuba exclaimed with joy, and hugged Kaiba as tightly as his small body could manage.

Mokuba giggled excitedly and ran upstairs, nearly tripping and falling on his way to grab his coat and gloves.

When he returned, Kaiba handed him a mug of Hot Chocolate and - after taking Mokuba’s hand - they left for the tree lot together.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
